Colonization of Kalimdor
The Colonization of Kalimdor was the surge of growth and travel to Kalimdor from the Eastern Kingdoms following the Third War. It led to the rise of several new powers in Azeroth that filled the vaccuum left by those destroyed in the war. joined the Horde.]] Aftermath of the Third War The Third War left Lordaeron destroyed, the night elves mortal, and the near-extinction of the high elves. No large group of humans ever regained control of Lordaeron in this time, though the Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade fought the Undead Scourge in a gruesome battle of attrition. Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider of the High Elves returned to his ruined city and renamed his people the blood elves in memory of their fallen comrades. The Blood Elves eventually retook much of Quel'Thalas, and in time even reactivated the power of the Sunwell. After the war, Sylvanas Windrunner broke free of the Lich King's control and formed the Forsaken. The Forsaken took over the capital of Lordaeron, making their home in its sewers - the Undercity. The political scene of the current Azeroth was greatly influenced by the Third War. Under Warchief Thrall, the Orcs, Tauren, and Darkspear Tribe of Trolls were brought together on Kalimdor to become the New Horde, to which the Forsaken and the blood elves would later join. A peace agreement was made between the Horde and Alliance after the war, but it was a stressed pact at best. Without Lordaeron, the rebuilt city of Stormwind became the heart of the Alliance, the Ironforge Dwarves becoming their closest geographical allies. The Gnomes of Gnomeregan had been unable to help in the Third war as they were dealing with their own issues closer to home — namely a trogg invasion of their city. Because an invasion of troggs paled in comparison to the might of the Scourge, the gnomes decided they would fight their war alone. In the end they were forced to flee Gnomeregan and, with their king Gelbin Mekkatorque, settled in Ironforge with the dwarves. The Night Elves, dealing with the loss of their immortality, and having been exposed to the world outside their forests once more, decided they would have to make alliances with the wider world. Because of the animosity with the orcs for killing Cenarius, the night elves in the end joined the Alliance. The losses were not in vain, however, as the Burning Legion was heavily damaged. Many senior commanders were killed in the war, including a large number of dreadlords and countless others. As Aegwynn put it, the races of Azeroth "did more damage to the entirety of demonkind than has been done in thousands of years." .]] Colonization of Kalimdor After the Burning Legion was defeated, all surviving humans, dwarves and high elves of Jaina's expedition found their new home along the coast of Dustwallow Marsh. What was built primarily as a military fortress soon grew to serve as a trading port. Thus the city-state of Theramore began to take shape as a melting pot for all of the former Alliance of Lordaeron. Seeking to tap the riches of the 'new' continent, the kingdoms of the Alliance set to work in constructing colonies to bring Kalimdor's exotic goods back to their respective homelands. Despite Jaina's efforts, the tentative peace between the Horde and Alliance unraveled. Shipping and trade disputes turned violent, and old racial hatreds boiled up from memories of the orcish wars. of Kul Tiras.]] A Father's Plea Lord-Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, ruler of Kul Tiras and father of Jaina Proudmoore was crushed and horrified to hear the news that Lordaeron was destroyed by the demonic invasion. When he searched Lordaeron for his daughter, he found nothing but legions of undead and demons with few living survivors. In the aftermath of the Third War Daelin departed from Kul Tiras, taking a large part of the Kul Tiras Navy and sailing across the Great Sea to Kalimdor in search for his daughter and the survivors of Lordaeron. Though Jaina Proudmoore had managed to earn Warchief Thrall's trust, Daelin felt that he had to crush the Horde before they gained a foothold in this "new land" and became too powerful to defeat as they almost had in the Orcish Wars. The forces of Kul Tiras began raiding the coast and assaulting orcish settlements, but when the orcs retaliated, Daelin withdrew and retreated to the island citadel of Theramore Isle. When he arrived, he was overjoyed to find Jaina alive, but found her keeping some strange company: Rexxar the Mok'Nathal, Rokhan the Darkspear troll and Chen Stormstout, all allies of the New Horde. Proudmoore immediately demanded that they all be arrested, but Jaina retreated and helped Rexxar and his allies escape. The Siege of Theramore Lord Proudmoore usurped control over Theramore and used it as the staging ground for his newest campaign to have his vengeance on the orcs, but he was beaten back by their numerous allies, and was forced to retreat back to the island fortress. The Lord-Admiral carried on, knowing the orcs would never stop harassing their people while they still drew breath. He established a naval blockade around Theramore Isle to prevent the Horde from launching a counterattack. What Lord Proudmoore didn't count on was his own daughter siding against him. Jaina approached Thrall and informed him of a goblin shipyard that housed juggernauts capable of breaking the Admiral's blockade. Rexxar commandeered the shipyard and used the juggernauts to sink the Alliance fleet protecting Theramore. The Horde then laid siege to the island fortress and battled their way to Foothold Citadel, where Rexxar squared off against the Admiral himself. Thrall tried to reason with Admiral Proudmoore, telling him that the Horde was no longer the same enemy he had fought so many years ago. Proudmoore, however, refused to believe that the orcs could ever change and launched himself into battle. After an arduous fight, Daelin Proudmoore was slain by Rexxar, and with his death, the battle ceased. Jaina knelt at the body of her prideful father and mournfully asked why he didn't listen. Rexxar told Jaina to remember her father for the proud warrior he was. and Thrall in Theramore Isle.]] The Treaty of Theramore As Theramore was reconstructed from the damages wrought by the Horde, Jaina Proudmoore and Thrall drafted the Treaty of Theramore. Much to the dissapointment of the Eastern Kingdoms who funded the growth of Theramore and many of the city's own citizens, the treaty declared the lands controlled by the city-state neutral grounds between the Alliance and Horde. Category:Events Category:Grand Alliance Category:New Horde